


Cuddling with the king of hell

by Crowstielean (TessaKenway)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/Crowstielean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots of how Crowley and the reader spend fluffy times with each other. No smut, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

“I don’t want to go now”, you sigh, cuddling deeper into Crowleys strong arms under the warm blanket in the bed of the motel room. “Then stay”, he whispers into your ear, kissing your neck slightly. His beard scratches your skin.“You know that I can’t stay, Sam and Dean will wake up soon”, you turn your head around to him, now your both faces are really close to each other, you even can feel his hot breath against you. Like you, he has a slight bedhead from sleeping. His hazel eyes are still not really open, he blinks at you tiredly. 

Demons actually don’t need to sleep and the king of hell isn’t an exception, but he can sleep if he wants to. As usually you both cuddled in the evening until you fell asleep in his arms. Then he watched over you for an hour or longer just to be sure that everything is all right before he fell asleep as well, his arms still around you, the chin on your shoulder, pressing his chest against your back. This always gives you the feeling that you would be safe, even when it is just for the night. When he puts his arms around you you always feel loved. 

Unfortunately he can’t do it every night. You and your brothers are always on the road, fighting against monsters and Crowley has to take care of hell, you both have basically never time for each other and that you both have to hide your relationship doesn’t make it easier. So you appreciate these rare moments even more. “Why don’t you just tell them about this?”, he mumbles, pressing short kisses on your cheek between each word. “You could come with me to hell? You could be my queen.” You sigh again. “We had this topic before. I can’t leave my brothers, they need me.” Looking deep into your eyes, he asks you in a even deeper voice than usually with a smirk: “And I don’t?” 

“Crowley…”, you start but he doesn’t let you speak. He just closes the small distance between the both of you and kisses you softly, grabbing with one hand the back of your head to pull you closer to him. “I could stay like this all day”, you mumble into the kiss. “That doesn’t sound bad”. He agrees chuckling while he slowly takes his lips from yours. You both know that you couldn’t stay. After another look at the clock, it is nearly 8 am, you sigh. Sam and Dean never sleep long when there is a case, it’s a wonder when they sleep at all. Every minute one of them will knock on the door of your motel room, asking if you are ready for hunting. They don’t know that you have a relationship with Crowley for quite a while now, that he is the reason why you always want a motel room for yourself. Just in case that he has time to visit you, to hold you in his arms, whispering how much he misses you into your ear, so that you forget about the fights and the monsters. 

But unfortunately you are alone in your motel room bed the most of the time, cuddling a pillow and desperately trying to find some sleep. Last night you didn’t even expect him to visit you but you were even happier when he did it. You just love spending time with him. You look on the clock again and slowly you begin to wonder where Dean and Sam are. Maybe they are still asleep? Do you really have the luck of more time with Crowley? “What are you smiling about, darling?”, Crowley asks you, playing with a single strand of your hair. “I am just really happy right now”, you admit blushing, biting on your lower lip and with a grin Crowley kisses the tip of your nose. “Me too, love, me too”.


	2. Cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply another moment of cuddling, because Crowley is a big teddy bear and you can't tell me otherwise.

"What are you doing, my love?", Crowley asks you a bit confused when you lay your head on his chest for the first time. "Nothing", you answer in an innocent voice, while you try your best to get as comfortable as possible on him. With his arm around your upper body, it is hard to move in another position but you rather lay like this than to get out of hug. You wrap one of your legs around his to hold him as close to you as possible. With your head on the left side of his naked chest, you can not only smell his wonderful cologne, but you can also hear his heart beat under his tattooed skin. It is somehow a calming sound and you simply can't resist to lay yourself on him.

 

Not because you want something sexual, at least not now, just to completely enjoy his body heat and his softness. Before you met him, you had several boyfriends around your age. They all had these really muscular body, nice to look at but nothing to cuddle. Crowley is so different than them. You like the way his body is, he isn't flawless or skinny, he has a bit tummy but you like it. You fail to suppress a little sound of happiness, which he of course hears.

 

"What was that?", he chuckles amused and lays his other arm around you to press you closer to him. With his wonderful sleepy hazel eyes he looks down to you tiredly, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead. "You are just so...", you start the sentence, unsure if you should really finish it. "I am what, Darling? You can say it?", he smiles, slowly wiping a strand of hair out of your face. You look up at him, right in his eyes and grin. "Cuddly". He can't suppress a laugh. "What? I am not cuddly! I am the king of hell!". "Shhh, let me enjoy your cuddlyness", you retort, closing your eyes with a bright smile. Crowley laughs again and starts to rub circles on your back with his hand, while you just keep laying there with your eyes closed, enjoying him and the whole situation.

 

“Aren't you a bit cold, Darling? Laying there without a blanket?”, Crowley asks tenderly after a few minutes of silence. “Do you want me to give you one?”. He already raises the hand that isn't on your back to snap with his fingers , when you open your eyes a bit, just enough to see the caring look in his eyes. It makes you smile. “No, it's perfect just the way it is”, you answer honestly, burying your head in his collarbone. “You sure? It's the easiest thing in the world”, he whispers into your ear. “I am absolutely sure”, you raise your head a bit, just enough to give him a short kiss on his rough lips. He answers your kiss with a trail of kisses along your rosy cheek.

 

“But I have another idea”, Crowley says after placing a really sweet and soft kiss on the tip of your nose. “What do you think about this?”. He lays the other arm around you as well, pressing you with both arms against his chest, so that you are trapped between his arms and his upper body. You can't even move a little bit. Here you see again why you love that he isn't a man with abs. His soft arms don't hurt you, the same goes for his belly, which is directly under yours. You feel like you are laying in a warm, soft cloud. “Yes”, you admit after a few seconds of just enjoying this new situation, “That's better”.

 

“I know you too well, Darling”,he chuckles quietly, placing his chin carefully on top of your head, in a way which doesn't hurt you. “You simply can't resist me”. “Never said I could”, you smile into his chest, your words muffled. Even when you don't see his face, you know that he is smiling too. Because the moment couldn't be better.


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy fanfiction about how Crowley and the reader cuddle in front of a fireplace

"Are you okay, my dear?", Crowley asks carefully when he comes into the room from the kitchen and sees how you sit in front of the fireplace, shivering. The blanket and the fire aren't enough to keep you warm. You turn around to look at your beloved husband. He is wearing his comfy black satin pajama, with a few buttons open, so that you can see a bit of his chest, just as if he knows how much you like this. His dark and, to be honest, slightly thinning hair is messy. It is your fault. You love it when he looks like this.

"I am just a bit cold", you admit, taking the hot chocolate he made for you with a big smile out of his hand."Oh really?"A smirk grows on his lips and he sits down right behind you, wrapping his legs around your body."I can do something to fix it, you know". He whispers into your ear, while his arms tenderly find their way around your waist, his finger wandering slowly over the soft fabric of your black satin pajama.

"Oh can you?", you giggle quietly, laying your head slowly back against his shoulder. His lips start to tenderly suck little red marks on the soft skin of your throat, while his scruff scratches you slightly. You let out a sigh of happiness, closing your eyes. This makes him chuckle, you feel how his chest is lifting and lowering against your back. 

"You really enjoy this, mhm?" He whispers and starts to pepper your jaw with soft kisses. You turn your head a bit to meet his lips with your own. His lips taste like chocolate and love, so you can't resist to give into the sweet kiss. When he slowly takes his lips from yours, you miss them and the heat they gave you. You love times like this, just the two of you, no one else. Neither his demons nor your brothers. The best days in your life all have something to do with Crowley. 

“Do you remember the day we met?“, you ask quietly and start to play with the ring on your finger, your face still against his chest, so that you can feel how he chuckles as he speaks: “You mean when your idiot of a brother called me and I appeared right next to you, so that you nearly fell to the ground?“ “You caught me and asked me if I had already fallen for you. And to be honest I did“. As if it was yesterday, you remember how Crowley held you in his strong arms. How his hazel eyes looked deep into yours, how you were attracted to his suit, his scruff and his attitude. 

“I do remember this day, it was the first time that I called you my love, even though it had a different meaning back then“, he whispers these words so quietly that you barely hear them. Feelings are still not his strong suit, even when he trusts you more and more. Of course he changes the topic now. “What about our wedding day?“, he asks as he sees how you still play with your ring. To think of that day makes you laugh. 

“Dean wanted to kill you right at the altar, you know that? He had his knife under suit when he brought me to the aisle.“ “But he didn't do it“, Crowley smiles too now, pressing a kiss on your temple. “Of course not, he couldn't kill his little sisters fiancé“, you snort, cuddling closer to Crowley. Dean is the best brother you could wish for, even though he isn't your real brother. Your dad Bobby introduced you to the Winchester boys when you were little and so they are your family. When your dad died, it was clear that Dean would bring you to the aisle, even when he is just a few years older than you. 

“I miss him sometimes, you know?“, you start quietly and Crowley knows that you are talking about your dad. “Darling...“, he sighs and hugs you closer, kissing your head. A single tear is running down your face and Crowley directly wipes it away. Then he grabs your cup of hot chocolate and gives it you, he knows about your soft spot for chocolate. “Thanks“, you whisper before you take a big sip of it. Afterwards Crowley takes the cup out of your cold hands and puts it away, just to sit back in the way he was before. 

“Darling, please remember that I am always here. I promised you to stay with you for eternity“, he says with a slight smile on his face and you turn your head around and press a kiss on his lips. “I know“


	4. I believe in you

“I am so nervous”, you admit, biting on your lower lip. Your hands are visible shaking. “Everything will be good, love. I know that you can do this” Crowley takes your hands carefully into his and presses a slight kiss on them, smiling to you. He is standing so close to you that you nearly feel his breath on your skin when you lay your forehead against his. “You are so strong, darling. I believe in you”, he kisses your temple tenderly, his beard is scratching your skin but like always you don’t mind this. 

“Are you sure?”, you ask quietly, your lip is still between your teeth and you look down to the ground. You really don't want to see how he reacts, you know that he doesn't like it when you question yourself so much. Crowley slowly takes one of his hands away from yours to tilt your chin, so that you look in his caring hazel eyes. Then he suddenly pulls your head closer to him, pressing his lips on yours. The kiss is unlikely sweet, even for him. 

“Wow”, you whisper breathless when he ends the kiss slowly. “Just think of this and of me when you are in doubt”, he chuckles quietly in his deep voice before he kisses you once again, but this time he is laying both of his arms around your waist to pull you even closer to him and of course, you let him. His hugs always make you feel better, the unspoken love that lays in every single one. 

The way how tenderly his hands are on your skin, he always tries his best not to hurt you. Or how he always takes a small break when he is pulling you closer to him, he is giving you the chance to decide if you want it or not. He would never admit these little things, as well as you would never admit that you know how much you mean to him. That you can feel how you are the one who takes all the loneliness and sadness away from him.

And so you both just stand there, laying in each others arms. Feeling each others heartbeat. After a few minutes of just silence Crowley whispers into your ear: “I really believe in you, my love”. And you know that this is the truth. Because Crowley always believes in you.


	5. What a great way to start the day

The sun is already rising when you slowly open your eyes in the comfy bed. You are still a bit sleepy, Crowley didn’t really let you sleep last night. He can be creative if he wants to and last night he had a few new and good ideas. But now he is sleeping next to you, you can hear him making some quiet snores. His naked chest is rising and lowering. It isn’t enough light for you to really admire his tattooed skin, but you can see the outlines of the dragon tattoo. Crowley’s meat suit already had them but Crowley decided that this vessel is good because it has some other, bigger, perks. 

His one arm lays lazily around your waist, holding you close to him. He has a bedhead, the dark and thinning hair is rumpled but it makes him look kinda cute. Laying on your side, you can perfectly see how he licks his lips in his sleep, with his hazel eyes closed. It makes you smile. He looks so quiet and peaceful. You could lay there forever, just staring at him and admiring his beauty. Carefully, because you don’t want to wake him up, you touch his cheek. His scruff is rough under your fingertips. You slowly lean forward to him to press a soft kiss on his lips. He is still asleep, only wearing the pants of his black satin pajama. The shirt of the pajama is like a short dress on your body, you put it on before you went to sleep because it is Crowley’s and it smells like him. You move closer to Crowley, taking care that his arm is still laying on your body. Then you hug him too, kissing his lips again. 

“Ooooh…”, a deep sound comes out of Crowley’s throat and he opens his hazel eyes to look into yours. “Darling”, he whispers sleepy against your soft lips on his and with a smile he pulls you closer to him, leaving no open space between the both of you. You kiss him once again but suddenly he answers the kiss, while he is moving his warm hand from your waist over the fabric of the pajama shirt higher to your shoulder. The kiss is sleepy and sweet, his lips do not more than touching yours slightly, and still, it is perfect because of how soft he is. Crowley usually doesn’t really like to show this side of him, he prefers to be the dominant man without showing any real feelings. But once in a while, you have such little moments with him, moments full of tenderness and love. Perfect moments. 

Out of the blue Crowley drags you to him some more and in a way that you suddenly lay on top of him, now with both of his strong arms around you as he deepens the kiss. His fingernails are slightly digging into your back, pressing you down on his chest. Now his kiss also becomes a bit more intensive, his beard is scratching you while his teeth are busy with biting into your lower lip softly. Then his mouth leaves yours mouth to wander down to your throat where he starts to suck the tender flesh between his lips to leave some love bruises on your skin. Crowley loves to mark you as his, your whole body is full of such marks. Scratches on your back, your slightly bleeding lip… He really wants everyone to see that you two belong together and you don’t mind it. With your hand you hold Crowley’s head in position at your throat, enjoying the feeling of him marking you. 

To your surprise he suddenly turns you over, now he is laying on top of you, his hands press you at your wrists down into the mattress. He takes his lips away from your throat and rises his head slightly. Crowley looks down to you, his hazel eyes wander your body along, from your bedhead over your bleeding lips and down to the love bruises on your throat. A smile comes on his lips. He always enjoys seeing your body under his own. Then he drops his head again to press a short kiss on your forehead before he chuckles: “What a great way to start the day”.


	6. Christmas

The snow is falling high outside of your little home on earth. Crowley dislikes hell and so he got himself a little house on earth a long time ago for when he wants to be alone. On top of a little mountain is the house perfect for the cold season and that’s the reason why you decided to spend Christmas here. Crowley was against celebrating it but with your puppy-eyes and some promises of how you both could warm each other after all the normal Christmas things, made him agree. Now he is sitting on his armchair in front of the decorated chimney, taking little sips from his glass of Craig. You go slowly and as quiet as possible to the back of his armchair to hug him from behind. “Darling”, he sighs happily and turns his head to you to give you a tender kiss on the cheek. You let your fingers slip between his, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

“Maybe we should start with handing out the presents”, he smiles after giving you another kiss. “You can’t wait for it, can you?”, you chuckle and take a step back, so that he can rise from his chair. “You wanted to celebrate Christmas, love.” 

He goes to the small Christmas tree and takes the smaller of the two presents under the tree in his hands. It is decoratively wrapped and with a little white ribbon on top. “For you, darling”, he chuckles when he sees how your eyes grow in pleasant anticipation. You already want to take the gift out his hands but he puts it on the little table where you both ate your Christmas dinner.

“Before I can give it to you I have to know…”, he comes a few steps closer to you, until he is standing right in front of you. Lowering his head, he presses a kiss on your earlobe. Then he asks, whispering with a smirk but still using his deepest voice: “Have you been a good girl?” 

This simple sentence gives you goosebumps. “I don’t know my king”, you answer quietly, feeling how his hand grabs you at your waist. This makes Crowley chuckle, he is giving you another kiss but this time on the forehead before he tilts your chin to make you look into his hazel eyes. “I think that you behaved quite well my dear”. He nods to the gift and under his watch you open it is slowly, your hands are shaking. “Crowley….”. You don’t really know what to say. In a little box lays a necklace with a diamond as big as your fist. “I knew you would like it”. Crowley takes the necklace out of the box and lays it around your throat. 

“It is wonderful”, you sigh, looking into the mirror over the chimney. Crowley kisses your temple. “Only the best for my queen”. You still blush when he says such things. You will never get used to his love for you. “Open my gift now“ You smile, maybe a bit too excited and give him your gift. “Of course, sweetheart“, he chuckles to you and takes the decoratively wrapped up gift out of your shaking hands. You are always very nervous when you give him a present but this time it is even worse. Really slowly he opens the gift ribbon. You nearly leap for joy, you can’t wait for his reaction.

“Calm down, my love“, Crowley smiles. He is really taking his time with oping the present but when it is finally open he just stares at it. “Are you serious, my pumpkin?“, he asks with wide-open eyes, taking his gift in his hands. You made him a red and black Christmas sweater, completely with little hell hounds instead of reindeer. “Would you please try it on?”, you give him the most adorable puppy-eyes you could. Grumbling he opens the buttons of his shirt and takes it off, so that he is only wearing his undershirt over his tattooed skin. 

“You enjoy the view?”, he chuckles while he puts your self-made sweater on. You don’t answer until he is finally wearing the sweater and holy hell. It really looks great. “Wow”, you whisper under your breath. “I have to admit, it is really comfortable”, he looks down on his sweater and you know that this the best compliment you will get for the sweater. “I knew you would like it”, you chuckle and let him hug you. Crowley lays his chin on your head. “Merry Christmas”


	7. Cold

“It is sooo cold...”, you shiver from the cold and cuddle deeper into your fluffy blanket. The winter keeps its promise of low temperature and a lot of snow. Your bedroom is the only warm place and so you are laying in your bed, covered with your blankets. 

“Love”, you hear the really familiar deep voice of your demonic boyfriend close by your ear. Crowley stands right next to your bed, his hand is trailing over your soft hair. “I have heard that you are cold, that's why I am here now”, he says tenderly, bending down to give you a soft kiss on the cold lips. The king of hell is one of the sweetest men you have ever met, he always cares about how you are and how you feel. 

“You will be my personal heater”, you smile happily and lift the blanket to let him join you in the bed. With a wide grin he kicks his black shoes off and opens slowly the buttons of his suit jacket to let it carefully slide off and fold it neatly over the back of the chair in your room. Then he rolls his sleeves up, loosing his paisley tie and giving you a wink. “You like to watch me?”, Crowley asks cheekily when he sees how you look at him. 

“Just come here to me”, you smile back and he finally slips under the blanket to you. He is warm and so you really enjoy it when one of his arms finds its way around your waist. You snuggle up to him, face against his chest. Crowley lowers his head a bit to kiss you on your forehead softly and his rough lips stay there. 

After minutes of just laying there, snuggled up together, he gives you another kiss and asks carefully:”Are you still cold my dear?” Smiling against his chest, you raise your head to look into his beautiful hazel eyes. “I am good, you are so warm”. It makes him snort with laughter. “No Darling, I am hot as hell”, he chuckles and you punch him lightly against his chest. “That was the cheesiest thing you have said.” 

He doesn't answer, he just hugs you even tighter. It is so warm and comfortable, after a while you feel how your eyes slowly close and how you fall into a peaceful sleep, right in his strong arms...


	8. A tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!
> 
> The latest episode made me so sad and I needed to write something to deal with my feels for Crowley. I just wanted to hug him and tell him that I love him.
> 
> SO THIS FANFIC IS NOT SPOILER-FREE!!!

“Crowley?”, you ask when you hear how someone opens the door to the bedroom. You turn around and see him standing in the door frame. Smiling, you more or less run into his arms when he closes the door behind him. You have your arms around him and give him a hug. But something is wrong, you see it. He clenches his jaw and his eyes seem to look in the distance. His arms around you don’t feel as comfortable as usual. “What’s wrong?” Your voice is quiet and you get slowly out of his strong arms, you take a step back to look at him. 

Crowley bites on his lower lip. “It’s nothing, love. Everything is good”. 

But he answers with a sad voice and he doesn’t look you in the eyes. You touch his cheek tenderly, feeling the scruff under your palm. 

“You can tell me”, you say carefully and try not to put too much pressure on him, he doesn’t like it. After a few seconds he takes a deep breath and then he finally says it.

“She’s dead” You hear it in his voice, the pain. The pain of an eight years old boy who was left and alone for a long time. Always when he speaks about Rowena you hear it and you know how he feels about her. The twisted feelings, something between being hurt and still seeing her as his mom. And you know how it destroys him. 

“She told me why she never loved me…”, he takes another deep breath, lowering his head. Crowley fights with himself, you can see that but you know that just have to give him some time.

“She said that I reminded her of my father and that not loving me is just her way to protect herself.” You caress his cheek carefully and you swear that you see tiny tear in the corner of his eye. 

“Listen to me”, you say quietly and grab his chin with your both hands to lift his head a bit, so that he can see into your eyes. “She maybe did it to protect herself but that doesn’t mean that it was okay. You deserved her love”. You lean forward and press a soft kiss on his dry lips. He let you kiss him and after a second he even kisses you back, slowly. It’s nearly as if you would feel the rest of the pain leaving him through the lips. 

“Thank you, darling” his voice is nothing more than a whisper. He lays his strong arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him, his head rests on your shoulder. You bury your face in his chest, your forehead lays against his collarbone. He is warm and it’s such a good feeling for, like every time when he cuddles you or tells you what he likes about you. Crowley is the sweetest man at all and you want him to know it, to know how much he means to you. 

“I love you Crowley”, you say quietly and then you feel how a little tear falls on your shoulder.


	9. Valentine's Day

“Close your eyes, darling,“ Crowley whispers into your right ear, placing a soft kiss on your earlobe. It gives you a pleasant shiver. “You know that I hate surprises“, you protest halfhearted. After he let you wait that long, you aren't really in the mood for his surprises. 

“Darling...“, he purrs in his hot British accent and places another kiss on your skin, this time on your cheek. “You love my surprises.“ You sigh slightly. Unfortunately he is right, you love the sweet ideas he always has for you. The last time he organized out of nowhere an evening in the movies just for the two of you, it wasn't even a special day, he just did it because he loves you. You still smile when you think about it. So you simply agree. “You win. I'll close my eyes“. 

“I always win, love“, he chuckles quietly and his lips land on yours, when you finally close your eyes. Crowley takes your small hand softly in his and presses it. You feel how you both disappear. Even after all the time you still feel wobbly when you travel with Crowley. This time isn't an exception. Crowley catches you in his strong arms, so that you don't fall on the ground. “Are you okay, my dear?“, he asks concerned and wipes with one of his hands a strand of hair out of your face. Under his touch you open your eyes again, just to look into his dark brown ones. 

“I think so“, you answer, once more completely overwhelmed and fascinated by eyes. The most people don't know about the slight freckles around the irises of his eyes, but you saw them from the beginning. They make him look softer, they show how he really is. You love this so much. 

“Can you stand on your own feet again?“, he asks with a little smile, giving you a wink. “Can't I just stay here in your arms?“, you protest and lay your arms around his neck to pull his head closer for a kiss, which he really gives you. But before you can go deeper into the kiss, he ends it. “I am sorry, Love, but not now. I have a strict plan for today.“ You can't suppress a sigh, when his strong arms help you to stand on your own feet again. 

“Aww darling..“, he starts, when he sees your disappointed face, “We'll spend the rest of the day together, I promise“ His lips find your forehead and he kisses you gently before he continues, “so don't be sad“. “Okay...“, you sound more childish than you wanted to but you hate it when he teases you like this. You both know that you love to get lost in his appearance. Unfortunately he uses this acknowledge far too often against you. The king of hell is a gigantic tease for you and somehow you love it. 

"Now turn around, darling. I didn't bring you to this place because I wanted you to look at me the whole time. Well, it is actually a part of my plan but not for now.“ You do as you were told and turn around. Crowley brought you to your favorite Italian restaurant and you are standing in front of a table for two, decorated with red candles and rose petals. 

“That’s… wow”, you say surprised and turn around to him. “Good enough for Valentine’s Day?”, Crowley smirks, holding your hand tight. You press a kiss on his lips. “It’s perfect.”


	10. You're ruining everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something for the may-mayhem-writing-challenge on tumblr. Sorry for not writing more in the last time but I was busy with having interviews and stuff.

“You’re ruining everything! We can’t do that, it’s wrong!” you cover your whole face but especially your mouth, which he just kissed, with your hands. “Damn, we can’t do that”. Crowley just chuckles at these words and through your fingers you can see him leaning against the wall across the room. He makes a glass of his favorite Whiskey appear and takes a sip, not saying anything to you. “What are you laughing at?” you rant at him, “this is a serious problem”. He smiles even more and takes his glass to come closer to you while you slowly lower your hands to look at him.

“Drink a bit darling. You need to relax” You want to protest first but then you just take deep breath when you drink from the whiskey he is offering you. It tastes like fire and truly burns like one in your throat.

“Ew how can you drink that?”. You complain but nevertheless you drink some more, his waiting brown eyes encourage you to do so. Also you really need to relax a bit.

“Are you better now love? Or do you still want to tell me that it is wrong?” An amused grin plays on his lips which kissed yours just minutes ago. Well you aren’t even sure if it counts as a real kiss. Crowley simply appeared in your little room in the bunker, said “Hello darling” and surprised you by just pressing his lips on yours. Of course, you pushed him away in the first reaction but now you actually start to regret it a bit. His lips felt nearly too good on your lips. It was even better than you imagined it to be...

“Look I know that Moose and not Moose won’t like it… But that will give it some extra thrill, right?” While he talks to you, his fingers find their way to your arm, going higher until they pass your shoulder and lay on your collarbone. You can feel the trail of goosebumps he leaves on your skin even through the fabric of your t-shirt. 

“Darling…” he says softly and lifts your chin, so that you two have eye contact. For the king of hell he can be really cute in his own way. “Don’t even try to deny how much you want me…. I can see it all the time. How you always turn your head slightly because you think that I can’t see you blushing then” Right when he says it, the treacherous red comes back on your cheeks. You bite on your lower lip nervously, moving your fingers slowly over the cold glass from which you drink the whiskey. It is somehow more calming than the whiskey itself but you empty it before you dare to speak to him again. Not because you are afraid to talk to him, more because you have honestly no idea what exactly you want to tell him.

“Crowley” you start slowly and put the glass on the table behind you. “We just can’t, it wouldn’t be right” Now he really let out a deep and rough laugh. 

“I am the bloody king of hell and not one of god’s little pets who listen to what is right and what not. I care for what I want and need. And that’s you.” God, you have never heard anything that hot before, he is even more attractive when he is all dominant. It gives you a warm feeling as if his hand wouldn’t be at your chin but rather touching you all over. His voice became even deeper when he spoke, full of desire for you. The words rolled from his tongue, carried by his accent. You don’t even really care what he is saying anymore, this voice is killing all of your normal thoughts and only leaves back the ones you try to ignore. But then his nearly arrogant smile suddenly changes into a more sarcastic one.

“Of course you can try to play safe with those Winchester boys and their weird, twisted way of seeing the world. They just don’t admit how bad they are, living their sad lives in the belief that they are doing good. It wasn’t me who made you a hunter. Now tell me? Who is actually ruining everything?” 

Your jaw drops a bit at his words. He was right. Of course, he has his failures but you have some as well. And he was also right about that you want him. Oh you want him so badly, it is so hard for you to not give in. His sarcastic but still caring personality always turns you on, not to mention that absolutely hot accent.

You look deep into his eyes, he still lifts your head with one of his big hands. Crowley is frowning slightly, unsure what your reaction will be. And then you just do it. Taking a step forward, you press your lips on his and oh boy he just waited for that reaction. His other arm directly lays around your hip while he kisses you. His always a bit too dry lips playing softly with your plumb lower before he deepens the kiss even more, as if he would be starving for more contact. Crowley pulls you closer, so close that you feel his warm cheek and so close that you feel every single hair of his scruffy beard scratching your soft skin. Suddenly you are pushed against the table and the hand which rests on your hip now lifts you up slightly. He keeps kissing you, biting tenderly in the flesh of your lip, making you shiver while he makes you sit on the table behind you, careful paying attention not to push the empty glass from the table while going deeper with his tongue. You use one of your free hands to grab him by his blue tie and to pull him closer, breathless from all the kissing. His strong fingers at your waist are digging into your skin and they slowly move under your shirt. After what feels like hours of kissing he smirks when he takes his lips away from yours, leaving you hard breathing.

“Now tell me darling….” his hand moves down from your chin and rests on the other side of your waist. “Am I really ruining everything?”


	11. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the request: I just broke it off with my best friend. There’s a painful hole in my life. Can you write a crowley x reader where he comforts them because they feel guilty even though it was the right thing to do? She and I weren’t happy anymore but I feel guilty.

“Hello darling”, Crowley smiles and turns his head when he hears how you enter the bedroom. He sits on your bed, checking something on his phone while you close the black door behind you silently. 

“How was your day, kitten? I am sorry that hell kept me so busy. But you know it. Hell is hell”. He says and lays his phone on the little wooden nightstand before he looks at you, his typical grin is playing on his lips. You bite on your lower lip, trying your best to hold back your tears. 

“Darling?”, his voice gets an octave higher, “What is wrong?”. Instead of answering him, you start sobbing and the first tear runs down your cheek. “Come to me kitten, come to daddy”, he opens his arms, his tone of voice clearly showing that he won’t allow any protest. And so you go the few steps which separate him from you slowly and let yourself fall into his arms. 

“It is okay, kitten. It is all okay” Crowley gently pats your back and suggests you to sit down on the bed next to him. Without saying a word, you press a kiss on his bearded cheek before you lay down on the bed, facing him while you slowly curl up like an infant, your knees to your chest. With a little sigh he takes his black shoes off before he joins you, laying right next to you, looking deep into your eyes. 

“What happened?” with his hand he carefully tucks a stray hair behind your ear. “Come on, darling. You know you can tell me everything, huh?”. He smiles a bit to encourage you. 

“Okay…” you start sobbing, “Okay”. His hand takes yours when he sees how you struggle. “I met my best friend today, you know the one I told you about?”. He nods quietly because he doesn’t want to interrupt your talking. “We… we talked and talked and…” you have to bite on your lip to hold back your tears but they slowly build in your eyes. 

“And then I broke it off with her, I mean I know her for so long but you know that we both had…” Now the tears win and they run down your face and drip on the red bed sheets. “I..I…” you stutter but Crowley doesn’t let you speak. 

“I am very proud of you, kitten. You did the right thing.” He leans slowly forward to kiss one of the tears on your reddened skin away. And then another one. And one more until your face is clean of tears. “You know that it was the right thing, don’t you?”. He looks deep into your eyes before he presses his lips on yours again. “Don’t feel bad for doing the right thing, kitten. Believe me, that is something that will kill you sooner or later.”

You close your eyes because you don’t want him to see how you are still crying, the tears just won’t stop. Crowley sighs when he realizes that you still feel bad. With his hand he tenderly tilts your chin, so that you have to open your eyes again, just to look into his hazel eyes. 

“Some friendships are just not meant to be. Look at me and Squirrel. “ You frown slightly when you watch him biting on his lower lip. “For some besties it is better to be separated before it is going to far. That doesn’t mean that I will forget the time that he and I spent together, it just means that we both had to move on, do you understand kitten?” You nod slowly, unsure how to behave when he shows his real emotions. 

But then he suddenly smiles and lays his hand on your waist to pull you closer. “Look…” He kisses you softly, “who I found after Dean was gone.” With a little giggle you deepen the kiss, rolling over to lay on top of him. After a few seconds, he takes his lips from yours and holds your both hands while he looks you in the eyes. “Move on, kitten. You will be surprised… “ 

He gives you a wink and then holds you close to him, kissing you until all your tears are gone.


	12. King Crowley (A medieval AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an AU for the June Writing challenge on Tumblr, I hope you all like it!

You are waiting in the room the entire day, it is dark and cold even in front of the open-hearth fireplace. The fur you are sitting on lays right on the stone floor and you can’t help yourself but you are shivering. The door opens slowly and so quiet that you nearly don’t hear it. Maybe it is also the sleep deprivation that nearly makes you miss how the most important person in the entire kingdom is entering the room which he shares with you so happily. 

“Darling…” A deep but well-known voice fills the room and of course you turn around to look at the man who is talking. The ermine coat lays all over his bright shoulders, covering his showy clothes. “My king!” You smile happily when King Crowley closes the door behind him, giving the guard a little nod to take care that he will stay outside and not bother the two of you. You rise from the ground to the wrough-iron candle holder to light a few more candles while you hear his highness sitting down on the bed with a deep sigh. 

“My lord?” You ask carefully and curtsy to him, waiting for more orders. King Crowley just laughs about your attitude. “Come to me, my darling” He orders softly, opening his arms just enough to give you the hug that you are craving for. Now you don’t even try to hold back your happiness and you fall into his open arms, making him tremble until he lies on his back all over the bed. “I missed you today”, he admits, one arm around your waist holding you tight. His fingers play carefully with the hair-ends that are laying on the back of your unostentatious dress, a dress just perfect for a servant for the royal highness. Oh how much he loves the innocence and the plainness this dress represents. A perfection his wife can’t offer him. 

“I missed you too my lord”. His fingertips on your fabric give you goosebumps and you press a soft kiss on his bearded chin, careful as usual. After all, you are just his servant. And a good servant has to wait for her kings orders. “They started with the oil paintings today… I hope that they will be worth the gold and the time.” He caresses your cheek tenderly. 

“Lady Rowena wasn’t quite happy about it. They never fit to the size of her ego. Maybe you should rather be on the next oil painting?” he suggests with a low chuckle, making you blush to the roots of your hair. His chubby stomach and his ermine coat give off some heat to you and you snuggle into him, the only right thing you can do in such a cold winter. 

“I would like to be a part of the oil paintings. It would be great if something of me would stay for the future you know?” King Crowley smiles lightly against your cheek, his lips wander down to yours. “Even if you won’t be on an oil painting, people will remember you. And contrary to me, the people will remember you for kindness.” He kisses you softly, his rough lips feel somehow tender on yours and you blush even more. “I really missed you, your highness” You whisper into his ears, making him smile bright. “You are the only good thing in this cold kingdom” With a smirk he suddenly turns the both of you around, so that he is laying on top of your cold body, keeping you warm. His weight is pressing you down, the many chickens he can eat as a king really help to keep him warm. His hand goes up to your cheek again, caressing it softly with his thumb. King Crowleys finger feels so good on your skin and you grab his hand carefully, guiding it over your flesh and down to your collarbone. You let this hand explore your tender skin, soft from all the oils he secretly gives to you because he loves to feel your skin. His other hand lies on your thigh under the hem of your dress, pinching your flesh. 

“Is my king in the mood for a bit more than just to cuddle?”, you tease him with a smirk when his hand moves higher. “You know me too well”, his lips attack your throat, sucking hard and leaving hickeys down from behind your ear to the deepest point of your collarbone. With a little giggle you lay your leg around him to pull him closer. “I really enjoy these times with you” he whispers quietly, as if he wouldn’t want that anyone else can hear him. “I will take care that you are a part of the next oil painting; even when you are just in the background. Everyone should be able to see you beauty, even when you are already long gone. Your beauty will survive.” With these words he presses a tender kiss on your forehead and you smile to him, to your king. King Crowley.


	13. I am not afraid of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is a part of a challenge and also a way to celebrate 3k of followers on tumblr!

“Really? You guys have to solve a case on freaking Halloween?” You laugh loud, balancing your smartphone carefully between your ear and your shoulder, while you try to clean another dirty plate in the sink. Hunting with the Winchesters makes you a real pro in multitasking.  
“So you both won’t come back to the bunker anytime soon, huh? I made pumpkin cake?” There is a short time of silence on the other side and then you hear them both fighting about if pumpkin cake should be a reason to let people die. Dean’s voice is surprisingly loud in this topic and after a while Sam sighs and just says  
“We will try to kill the ghost fast.” Then the call is over and after you clean the last plate. you dry your hands at the red towel. With your smartphone in your right hand, you grab a bottle of wine and two glasses before leaving the kitchen, turning off the light behind you. The loud but yet calming music guides your way back to the library, where Crowley is already sitting, smiling when he sees how you slowly enter the room.  
He puts his novel to the side and raises from the chair to come closer to you, his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. “Give me the glasses Darling, I will take care of our wine.” Before you even open your mouth, he already takes them out of your hands and nods to one of the old and comfortable sofas in the library. You sit down thankfully, while he fills the two glasses with the red wine and offers you one. “A good vintage”, he smiles appreciating, sitting down next to you. Of course, you raise a brow.  
“I thought you are more a fan of whiskey?” He smiles. “True but I still acknowledge a good wine.” He crosses his legs and takes another sip, while you try to keep some distance from him, laying back in one corner of the couch. “Now tell me…” he sighs, looking at his glass first and then to you. “why were you so eager to meet me today but yet called the Winchesters to come back as soon as possible?” You choke on your sip,  
“You heard that?” you ask nervously.  
“Just a shot in the dark”, he sighs again. Well that’s awkward, so you drink more wine, looking down to the ground.  
“It’s one of your demons, right? The boys hunt one of your demons right?” You whisper it more to yourself but he is somehow able to hear you. “How did you know?” Crowley smiles slightly, running his finger over the round glass.  
“Just a shot in the dark” You repeat him and his smile disappears. “So…”, he starts after a few minutes of silence, which were only interrupted by the sound of you two drinking, “would you now tell me, why do you want to see me?”” You are the one who is smiling now.  
“Well.. I wanted to talk to you…” you start slowly, watching how he is moving over the couch closer to you.  
“Let me guess…”, his body is now less than a few inches away from you, “you are afraid of me and the feelings you developed for me?”. You immediately choke on your wine. Coughing, you try to keep eye contact with.  
“What?” He smirks.  
“Don’t try to deny it” You are finally able to control your breathing, watching him knowingly smirking.  
“I am not afraid of you”, you smile, trying to suppress a little laughter at his behavior. “I am not even a bit afraid of you”. Your voice cracks a bit when you repeat yourself and Crowley raises his dark eyebrow.  
“Are you sure you are not saying this to yourself?”, he asks carefully but the mocking undertone in his voice is easy to hear. At least for you.  
“I am not afraid of you!” you repeat again. Crowley smiles, running with his finger over the edge of his nearly empty glass.  
“I know that you aren’t afraid of me because of the monster that I am. No, you never were. You know monsters like me, you are used to them. Since the first moment that we met you aren’t scared of me but of you.” Now it is you who has to take a sip. “You know exactly what i mean” Crowley says when you open your mouth to ask what he is trying to say. “There is only one thing that is scarier than monster, it’s an emotion. You know, that I am a demon and every part of your mind is screaming for murder but yet… there are these nasty little creatures called feelings that keep you from doing so. Am I right, darling?” His winning grin gives it away. Of course he is right. So you give the most mature reaction you can think of.  
“Shut up”, you whisper. Crowley smiles. “There is nothing wrong with loving a monster, darling… it can be really interesting and I know how much you like some thrill in your life. Nothing is worse than a boring time and I can promise you, with me you will never be bored. You only need to get over your fear, and I know you very well, my love. You are anything but scared of me.”  
All of your last doubts seem to be vanished in the second the corners of his lips rise to show you this sarcastic smirk that you already expected and always loved. And you can not resist to smile back to him. No, you aren’t afraid of what he is or what this is going to be, because whatever this combination of feelings and emotions is doing to you, it feels good. And without hesitating for another moment, you pull him closer to you. His salt’n’pepper scruff is scratching your chin when your lips finally find his. You feel many different feelings but fear is none of them. Not anymore.


	14. Prince of Hell (Trans Male Reader/Crowley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is a bit different, as it is Transmale Reader/Crowley but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> It was based on a request for Crowley protecting the reader after he has been called a girl.

Sitting on the throne was still new for you. The wooden piece of dominance was anything but comfortable but the demon next to you made it all worth it for you. Crowley sat on his own, slightly but much bigger throne, his left leg rested on his right thigh as he was reading some old contracts. You smiled while you watched him and leaned back. Life in hell was ironically not bad at all. Just you and the man you love ruling over an entire kingdom. Suddenly you heard someone knock on the big doors that separated the throne room from all the ordinary demons and whatever other creatures Crowley kept in hell. It was knocking again and without looking up from the papers in his hands, Crowley gave a slight nod to the guardian demon next to the door who opened it slowly. Another demon entered fast, his long brown hair stuck to his forehead when he was going to Crowley so quickly that he was almost running. His suit probably was an old one and it had a few stains but the demon didn’t seem to care and talked to Crowley without any formal greeting. 

“There are problems I need to tell you about”. Crowley was still reading, he couldn’t care less about the sweating demon right in front of him. Just his rising eyebrow at the lack of formality showed that he had at least heard him. The demon tried it again 

“It is really important!”, he was slowly losing his temper. You gave him a slight smile and said calmly:

 “Maybe it would work if you would address the king properly?” Crowley snickered next to you, finally looking to you but just to give you a wink before returning to his papers. The demon cleared his throat. 

“With all due respect but I don’t think that the queen of hell is in the position to give any orders to me”. 

It was suddenly uncomfortable quiet. But only for a second. Then you heard how the old contracts fell on the stone surface of the ground and before you realized it what has actually happened, you heard the demon choking. And then you saw it. Crowley was standing in front of him, forcing the demons on his knees with his powers. The demon was choking again, the black dust painfully caught in his airways, he had his hands around his own throat to somehow makes it stop. Crowley closed his hand more, watching satisfied how the demon suffers under his powers.

 “Please stop it!” you whispered quietly, grabbing Crowley by his arms softly but he didn’t listen and it seemed like he hurt the demon even more. 

“CROWLEY PLEASE” , you repeated loud, and he finally stopped. The demon fell to his knees, grabbing his throat while breathing heavily. “Leave before I change my mind” Crowley threatened the demon who ran as fast possible to leave the room. You sat back down on your throne, sobbing quietly.

  
“I knew that it would be a problem! I knew it!!” you cried into your hands. “How can you even stay with me?”

  
“Darling..,” Crowley said softly, one of his huge hands laying on your shoulder, caressing you softly, “I am a demon in a vessel. I picked this not so successful man from wherever who is already losing his hair but damn if this vessel is not who I am. So my handsome prince of hell, I can understand your need to be in the right body for you and I love you no matter which body you have”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for the lack of new fanfics lately but school, my job and studying keep me busy. I'll try to write more when I have holidays soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: 
> 
> ****  
> [Crowstielean](http://crowstielean.tumblr.com//) ****


End file.
